


A series of Yelena/Natasha oneshots

by that_one_blind_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_blind_writer/pseuds/that_one_blind_writer
Summary: Various Yelena/Natasha oneshots taken from my tumblr.
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A series of Yelena/Natasha oneshots

There’s so much blood.

Natasha drops beside Yelena, who’s gasping, squirming on the floor. Her fingers clutch at the dagger in her chest, shaking, as if she can’t believe the object protruding from her body is real.

“You took a dagger that was meant for me. You came to kill me and yet you saved my life” Natasha laughs, but the rise of her voice betrays her fear.

They’ve been doing this dance for years now. Going after each other with the guise of killing each other, only to fall into bed at night, pretending it never happened in the morning. And Natasha would be lying if she said she felt nothing for the younger woman.

But this time, they don’t get to finish their dance. This time, Yelena lays in her arms, bleeding out right in front of her. The tips of her hair are stained pink with her blood, so different than the blonde locks Natasha loved running her fingers through late at night.

“You’ll be alright, little one, you’ll get through this. You’re not gonna let a little stab wound stop you from killing me, are you?” Natasha whispers, her voice trembling as her eyes burn with unshed tears.

“Liar” Yelena croaks, her voice raspy and wet as blood begins to trickle from her lips. The knife had entered her lung, and the constant pressure Natasha applies to her chest does nothing to stop her from drowning in her own blood. “I won’t make it through this one”

Natasha shakes her head, pressing her face into the crook of Yelena’s neck. “No…no you have to make it. You still want to be the best widow, don’t you? You have to keep fighting. You can’t leave, Yelena. I love you…”

She pulls back, the tears finally starting to fall as she sees Yelena’s face. Relaxed, her eyes staring up at the stars.

“No…no…Yelena” she sobs, shaking her. But there’s no response. And Natasha feels more alone than ever before.


End file.
